


YouTube Hearts

by Sadylovespie



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/M, hints of self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadylovespie/pseuds/Sadylovespie
Summary: Well, this will be interesting. Or a disaster. Maybe
Having a YouTube career can be quite challenging, especially when taking college courses as well. So when moving out of state and transferring to a different college got complicated, you kinda left it into the hands of your trusty older brother.
Who happened to fail BIG TIME.
Fortunately for you it gave you the opportunity to get close to your YouTube idol...
Mainly because you kinda got stuck living with him.





	1. One in a Million

"Good day to y'all. I'm MadMari and welcome back to the ever unusual Let's Play of Layers of Fear, a rather interesting, if disturbing horror game. I do like the style, even if the aura of it makes me want my mommy. It's been awhile since I played this, but I do believe that we'll be able to finish it up in one last video. 15 is a nice number, right?"

•Awhile later•

"Well, I guess it's gonna take a wee bit longer than planned. I've got no more time left, so this'll have to do. Hopefully, it won't take that long. Get the game and play it yourself by clicking the link below and check out some of my other videos in the description below. Have fun, my little ass hats!"

You stopped the recording and took off your headphones. This video was going to take a while for you to edit, unless you could get Taylor to do it. You had gotten stuck on some (a lot) of things and, well, Taylor was far better at it than you were. Then again, she happened to have her own channel and videos to edit. And anyway, you could always ask your brother, Damon, to do it. Since he had taken college courses on it and all that. But that would only be if you got really desperate.

You turned to your laptop, the one you used when not on your channel, to see if you had any new subscribers and if any videos were uploaded by the people you were subscribed to. Looking at your channel, you resisted the urge to squeal. Two subs away from your first million! Even though you had started the channel a year and a half ago, it had gotten real popular, real quick. It had been a good boost after getting back home.

After a good hour... or two... or maybe three, you got off and started on some work for your online courses. You already had several degrees in various things, but this was really just a hobby. You wrote for fun but when some of your books got popular, you decided to take some classes to improve your writing. You were only taking online courses until you could transfer to the actual college in L.A.

Once there, you hoped to follow your actual interest. Of course, you'll keep the channel up and running, you'll just have to work harder. You'll also have to tell your subscribers what's going on and hope that you'll be forgiven. You pre recorded a couple of videos so that you won't have to completely stop posting while getting settled.

You heard Damon calling your name from downstairs. "(Y/n), it's your turn to make dinner. And you can't make spaghetti, Zander made that last night when you were gone."

"Shit," you muttered, for two reasons. One being that you have completely forgotten to pick up groceries and two: You would have to put off watching Markiplier's latest video.

• • • •Mark's PoV• • • •

"But yeah, this weekend I'll be getting a new roommate. I don't know them personally, but Wade did go to college with his brother. I heard that he's a YouTuber too, so maybe we'll make a video as soon as he gets here, or something. Anyway, check the annotations for more videos, leave a like, and subscribe if you enjoyed this. As always, I will see you in the next video. Bye, bye!"

Mark stopped recording and pulled off his headphones. He grabbed his iPad and fell onto his bed, clad in pajama bottoms even though it was almost one in the afternoon. Browsing on YouTube, in his suggestions he saw the latest episode of Layers of Fear that MadMari had posted. Even though he had already played the game himself, he enjoyed seeing if other YouTubers had his difficulties or if they discovered things that he hadn't. Along with that, MadMari had some awesome content, and even though Mark wasn't subscribed to her, he could see why she had grown so popular in such a short time. She was smart, skilled at game play, had a decent voice and a more than pretty face. If he ever admitted to having a YouTube crush, then she would be it.

He was curious as to how may subscribers she now cultivated. When he looked, he was surprised at how big the channel had gotten. 999,999. Just one subscriber away from a million. Mark smirked before getting on Twitter. He sent out a tweet that took MadMari no more than ten seconds to see.

• • • •Back To You• • • •

•Approximately 10 seconds later•

You felt your phone buzz and the sound of "Willy Wumpus Woo" alerted you to a tweet. If it had been YouTube, it would have been, "I could have been an engineer." Yeah, Markiplier is sort of your idol. Smirking, you looked down, expecting to see a Tweet from Taylor, as you were in the middle of your roast battle. What you did see gave you a heart attack and nearly caused you to burn the steaks.

Mark Fischbach@markiplier  
@MadMari  
So, 999,999 subscribers, huh?  
Wouldn't it be a shame if...  
Something...  
Were to happen?

Following that was another notification, only this time, it was from YouTube, indicating your newest subscriber. Your first million. Markiplier watches your videos. Markiplier subscribed to you. You had to come up with a freaking idea for your Million Subscriber mile stone video.


	2. Worse Than Satan

"Taylor, are you sure you got this?" you asked your friend who decided to help you in the making of this video.

"Yes, I got this," she said, rolling her eyes. "This isn't my first rodeo, (y/n)."

"I know, I know. I just don't wanna have to do some of these things again."

"I can see why. Can't wait until you see my tweet."

"You tweeted? God, no, I'm not up for that kind of torture." You laughed, even though you were only half joking.

"Compared to these, mine is pretty tame. Have you even looked at some of these?"

"I tried not to."

Taylor shrugged. "Well, let's get started then."

"Hey, y'all. This is MadMari and I just wanted to say thank you so much for those million subs. And if you noticed, on Twitter I asked you all to tweet me your best challenges. Keep in mind, they have to sorta be physically possible. Starting with the first one. @AlextheLion10 'I challenge you to do a full pole dancing routine.' 

"Well, Alex, you may not know this but I do know how to pole dance. It's a really great way to exercise..."

•Two hours later•

"And for the last one, @Shark182 'Give us a tour of your house!' Well, I don't know if that's much of a challenge but... Here's the living room with the big T.V I never watch, a kitchen that I always burn food in, a lovely dining room that I never eat in and a gaming room I'm banned from just because I get a little competitive when it comes to Mario Kart. As for upstairs..." You climbed the stairs two at a time. When you got to the top, you threw the doors open at random.

"Damon's room, Zander's room, my office/library, and my room. Happy now? Alright, it's been fun, but now it's time for some important stuff. Now, keep in mind that I love y'all. Here it is. I'm moving to go to college. This isn't the end of my channel, by its gonna be a little slow while I get unpacked, settled in, and used to the time zone change. Anyway, when I get there I plan on vlogging, hopefully with my new roommate. My brother knows her from college, but I've never met her. Apparently, she's a YouTuber as well. Maybe we'll collab on something sometime.

"Anyway, I'll see you in the next video, whenever that is. Have fun, my little ass hats. Please push like and subscribe if you haven't already. Oh, and before I forget, umm." Suddenly a flush crept up. "Mark, if you're watching this, I just want to thank you for subscribing and being my inspiration for so long on YouTube. It means a lot. And guys, subscribe to Mark if you haven't. If you like the shit I post then you'll love him. So thank you all again. It means more than I can express."

Taylor put down the camera. "Well, that's gonna be a bitch to edit."

You smirked. "Yeah, but you love me."

"So, I didn't know Markiplier was subscribed to you. I thought that I would have heard you fangirling into the next state. Do you want me to edit in a little pink mustache sliding in and dramatic music where you thanked him? I'm gonna do that anyway, just because you only told me today."

You flushed again. "It only happened last night. Give me a break, I'm still in shock over it. Could you imagine if I would run into him in L.A? What if I lived next to him?"

"Calm down, you're going to hyperventilate. And quite throwing the fact that you're leaving me alone here in my face. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for that."

"Aww, c'mon Taylor. It's not like you can't visit."

"Well, it's not like you just moved across town, (y/n)! You'll be states away. Time zones away!"

"Yeah, but if you visited, then you might get to meet Markiplier too," you grinned, completely unrepentant.

She gave a smirk. "You are such a fangirl, you know that? I bet you use that pretty degree of yours just to write better fanfics."

You shrugged. "I'm not the one who cried for about 15 minutes straight because someone's bad writing utterly ruined a series for me."

She pointed a finger at you. "I wasn't warned. I was not prepared. How can I ever look at those two the same way again! I never want to see, or hear that word again." Taylor shuddered as you shook your head at her dramatics.

Walking by her, you couldn't resist the urge to lean in close and whisper that one word.

"Wincest."

You took off running and laughing when she shouted, "Oh God, you evil creature! I'd call you Satan but he would be no match for your wickedness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wincest?
> 
> Anyone?
> 
> Any body who loves Supernatural like me and our good friend Taylor? Personally, it's my addiction. You'll find it, like tiny Easter eggs in everything I write.
> 
> I dare you to find all of the references. I dare you all.
> 
> But seriously, I don't hate on Wincest. Sure it's not my cup of tea, but anyone can ship anything. I ship Dean and Crowley, who seem to not have any fanfics anywhere. 
> 
> In case you were wondering, that's a heavy hint to send me some decent ones.
> 
> Notice the lesson of this story part: Even the best OTP can be ruined by a bad fanfic. Help these writers out. Don't hate them, but help them see the error of their ways. And yes, this is another hint. Help me, guys. Show support with constructive criticism. I would hate to be the author of that fanfic. Help me not ruin your lives.
> 
> On other news, I plan on updating every week for as long as I can manage it.
> 
> Sadylovespie


	3. The Meeting

**Moving Day**

 

"Well, that's the last of the boxes. Since your flight isn't until four, the truck should get there a little before or after you. When do you want me to drive your car down?" Damon asked.

You looked down at him, as you were riding your horse for the last time until you came to visit. "You're sure that she's okay with me bringing Chico and Sheba? I don't want to leave them here."

"Yeah, Ware said that she'd be okay with it. Has a dog herself," muttered Damon. "Now, about the airport."

"I'm gonna take Lee for one last ride. I'll come back, grab a shower, and then we can leave. That good for you?"

"Yeah, just hurry up with it."

"Do you have to say 'yeah' before every sentence?" you asked sarcastically.

Before he could answer, you tapped your heel into Lee's side and left.

It was gonna suck moving into a place without this much freedom and space. You hated being confined into any small space, but you didn't mind the city that much, as long as you visited a park at least once a week. If you stay too long indoors, you tend to not want to leave. When you were in Scotland during a trip your senior year, you ended up staying in the cottage you had rented for an entire week before venturing out to sight see. You have the amazing ability to turn into a hermit crab in zero seconds flat. Then again, you've never been really social, some thing your fans often complain about.

You've been invited to do panels, but you usually say no. You freeze up when you're in front of many people, face to face. Maybe if someone else were with you it wouldn't be such a problem. But for now, it'll just be you and the monitor. That you can handle and not much else. Hell, going to this college was something you were doing just to get used to crowds again.

After a solid hour of riding, you headed back to the ranch house. Mom and Dad weren't home so you wouldn't be able to say goodbye face to face, but you did want to at least say so over the phone. When you did get back,  Zander took Lee and put her into the stables.

He paused foe a moment before muttering, "Have fun. We'll miss you." Before you could say anything, he left. Zander had always had trouble when expressing his emotions, so you could appreciate his effort.

Regardless of the distance,  you yelled back, "Make sure you keep up your grades. And... I'll miss you too, kid." You thought he heard you, but you weren't sure. Either way, that earlier but was all that you were gonna get from him.

You headed into the house, called Mom and Dad to say goodbye, and then went upstairs to your bathroom to get a shower.

**45 minutes later•**

After your shower, you dressed in a (f/c) blouse, yoga pants, and a pair of simple black slip-ons. Seconds later, you met up with Damon and both of you got into the car to go to the airport. You were finally doing it. You were going to L.A. Wow.

"You sure you want to do this, (y/n)?" Damon asked.

You looked to the side and smiled. "Of course I do. And any way, I need to expand my boundaries."

"But with Mom having all of these problems, and with what happened in England, are you sure this is the right time to leave?"

"Damon, this isn't a guilt trip, right? I know that Mom isn't in the best health at the moment, but the Doctor said that her condition has stabilized. And if she does have a relapse, I'll be on the first plane home."

He sighed. "I know. It's just...you'll be moving in with an almost complete stranger. Are you ready for that?"

"I'll be fine. And if you trust your friend's judgement then so can I."

Damon shook his head and smiled. "What?" you demanded.

"Nothing," he said, keeping that little smirk. "It's just that sometimes you can be so naïve."

Rolling your eyes, you muttered, "Yeah, yeah. Just get me to the airport."

**•   •   •Mark's PoV•   •   •**

Mark looked at the clock and sighed. The moving trucks had arrived about an hour ago and left a ton of boxes lying about. Wade said that the guy would be coming a little after the truck. Well, it's been an hour... He jolted when he heard a knock on the door. Nobody else would be coming over so it had to be the guy. Hell, Wade didn't even tell Mark what his name was.

Throwing open the door, Mark looked out...and then down. Standing on his doorstep with a a camcorder in one hand and a coffee in the other was...

"MadMari?"


End file.
